The Bench
by Beginner's Oblivion
Summary: The strange fluttering in Roxas's stomach just won't go away after he meets Axel, a homeless man on a park bench. Could it be pity for Axel or maybe fulfillment for being charitable? Or...Is it love? Oneshot AU Happy AKUROKU Day!


Happy AkuRoku Day! Today is my first AkuRoku day as a Kingdom Hearts fan, so I'm really excited to publish this story. 358/2 Days really inspired me during Christmas time to become a fan of KH, and since then I got a PS2 just so I could play KH2. Now I want to get KH2 Final Mix just for the extra AkuRoku cutscenes...because really, the Japanese get all the good stuff. Plus I really love Utada's Passion much more than Santuary, so I wanna be able to see that on my widescreen t.v.

Anyway, this was inspired by a few other homeless person fics I've read, and I really love them for some reason, and there aren't enough of them out there. So I wrote my own. Thanks for the inspiration!

I also changed my profile picture. It's a painting of Roxas that I did in my art class a few months ago. I absolutely love the way it turned out. Fanfics, fanart, AKUROKU day...Roxas gets all the good stuff too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I will happily celebrate AkuRoku Day anyway.

* * *

Roxas grumbled to himself hungrily. He was walking home from school, tired after he was forced to skip lunch because of a project that was due at the end of the day. His house was only a ten minutes' walk away, but Roxas didn't see why he should wait until then to stuff his face when he could be eating right now. He pulled his lunch from his backpack to and began to eat his turkey sandwich in haste. He sighed happily when he swallowed, happy to fill his stomach with something other than those mint tic-tacs he loved so much. Licking his lips from the excess mayonnaise, he noticed something unusual in his peripheral vision. He'd been walking this route for three years now, so he knew what and who were around at this time of the day.

He frequently walked through the park and passed a set of benches where usually no one sat, but today someone took residence there. Roxas saw his first homeless person up close. The man looked worse for wear. He had matted red hair that was styled into limp spikes, reaching past his shoulders. His green eyes looked tired and drained, when Roxas could imagine they used to be bright and lively. He wore an average brown coat that was baggy and frayed with tattered jeans and scuffed dirty sneakers. What bothered Roxas the most was the way the man stared at his turkey sandwich.

His eyes were glued to it, as though hypnotized. Roxas stopped mid-bite, because of the man's lack of self-preservation and because he felt a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach. His unoccupied hand rubbed his belly to rid himself of the uncomfortable sensation, but the strange sensation didn't go away. The pity. The way the man stared with no shame, the way Roxas had so greedily been shoving the sandwich down his throat when here this man sat probably starving for days. He felt ashamed more for himself than this homeless man. He stared at his sandwich, no longer hungry.

Dropping his bag to the ground, Roxas rummaged through one of the compartments and pulled out the rest of his lunch. He guiltily walked up to the bench and met the man's eyes in determination. He held the brown paper bag out to the man with authority. His arm was stiff from the tension of putting himself out there and doing a good deed.

The man stared back blankly. His expression didn't flicker into the one of gratitude that Roxas would expect from someone who was homeless, but instead his face remained stoic as he reached for the bag. His fingers touched Roxas's, and Roxas held back a flinch, afraid of being rude. The man was wearing gloves, but they were fingerless. Hobo gloves, Roxas called them. He owned a pair himself.

Nodding at the man, Roxas turned away and slung his backpack over his shoulder. He jammed the rest of his turkey sandwich in his mouth before the guilt could stop him and strode away. The feeling in the pit of his stomach morphed. It was no longer pity he felt but rather of pride for helping out someone in need, whether the redheaded homeless man showed gratitude or not.

* * *

Roxas clutched onto the paper bag in his hand nervously. Just yesterday he had given food to a homeless man in the park, and here he was, ready to do it again. Today was Wednesday, meaning that it was chicken wrap day at school. The cafeteria food wasn't all bad, like the horror stories he heard about cafeteria food, so he frequently ordered food there. Today, he bought two wraps, one to eat himself and the other for the homeless guy, which he dubbed The Redhead. He brought a brown bag so he could have a place to put the extra without it getting squished by his outrageously heavy textbooks that broke his back five days a week.

Roxas approached the park's entrance slowly. The bench was only a few minutes of walking ahead, so Roxas mentally prepared himself again to be a kind and generous do-gooder. He clutched the bag even tighter and made his way around a curve in the path, staring at the park bench expectantly.

The Redhead was sitting on the bench, just like yesterday. He appeared the same except maybe a bit more disheveled. His head swiveled towards Roxas as if he could sense his presence. They made steady eye contact. Roxas extended his arm out to the man, the paper bag dangling between them. Their eye contact didn't break even as The Redhead took the bag from Roxas's hand. Their fingers brushed for a longer amount of time, as the man froze for a few seconds before unfreezing and taking the food.

Roxas nodded at him and began to walk away. He didn't wait for thanks. Perhaps The Redhead was a mute. Roxas immediately dismissed that idea as soon as he thought it. Something about the homeless man conveyed to Roxas that he used to be the life of the party, a sarcastic guy that everyone always had to be around. So how did he end up homeless on a park bench?

* * *

Day three, and the quality of the food Roxas was bringing increased. He stopped at a local soup and sandwich shop and ordered a combo to go. Roxas assumed The Redhead liked turkey due to the way he had been staring at his sandwich days before. He also got a bowl of chicken soup with no doubt that The Redhead wouldn't like it. Chicken noodle soup was an American classic like macaroni and cheese. No one in their right mind disliked it.

When Roxas made his way around the bend, he expected the man to be staring him down just like the previous two days. He was almost shocked when he saw the man had his back against the armrest of the bench, in a reclined position. The Redhead was asleep.

Roxas pushed his paper bag of food under the bench where it wouldn't be stepped on by park visitors or The Redhead when he woke up. He avoided looking at him, still embarrassed for the man and his need for charity. The feeling in his stomach came back, so he hurriedly scurried away after leaving the food.

* * *

Friday was the day that Roxas and his three friends walked to his house after school to hang out. He looked between the three of them nervously as they entered through the park entrance. He made them stop and wait for them as he went inside the same soup and sandwich place as yesterday, but instead he ordered a ham sub with a side salad. The meal came with a drink, which the cashier forgot to give him his drink the day before. So now, he had a sub, a salad, and a drink as he walked through the park with his friends. He felt the same sensation in his stomach returning, and he couldn't take it. He lied to them and told them he left his wallet at the food shop.

His three friends looked at him in disbelief, wondering how he could leave his wallet behind. His friends were tired, so they agreed to go ahead without him while he went back to get his wallet. He quickly reminded them where his extra key was so they could get into his house without him and waved them forward with a forced smile. He walked in the other direction slowly, allowing his friends to get far ahead of him on the path.

After five minutes, Roxas glanced behind him. His friends were nowhere in sight, so he could safely make his way over to The Redhead. He patted his pocket, feeling the lump of his wallet and the lump of guilt churning in his system for being too ashamed to admit to his friends who he bought the food for. He should feel proud for being charitable, not uncomfortable.

Green eyes met blue. Roxas held out the bag to The Redhead first and held onto the drink. The Redhead reached for the bag wordlessly, just like all the days before. His hand wrapped almost completely around Roxas's and remained there as the two held onto the bag. His green eyes stared at Roxas as though nothing was amiss, even while Roxas felt the churning in his stomach growing, and he suppressed a shudder. His hands felt remarkably warm for someone who slept outside. Roxas extended his other hand out to the man, offering the drink. He hoped this would awaken the man from his daze, so he would take the food and let him go. The man blinked and reached for the drink as well, releasing his hold on Roxas's other hand.

Roxas took that as his cue to leave. He briefly wondered if he should warn The Redhead that he wouldn't be bringing anything for the next two days but decided against it. It was only going to be two days, and talking to The Redhead already seemed to be a taboo, like breaking the pattern they had already set for themselves. They would make eye contact, Roxas would offer the food, The Redhead would grab it wordlessly with his touch lingering longer than necessary, and they would keep eye contact until Roxas severed it as he nodded his head and continued his journey home.

He nodded as he was accustomed and walked away.

* * *

It was Monday, and Roxas was tired. He grumbled to himself as he pulled his backpack over his shoulder in a more comfortable position. Since Roxas hadn't been to the park in a few days, he decided to surprise The Redhead with a chicken parm sub and a chocolate chip cookie for desert.

Buying the extra meals burned a hole in his pocket, but it wasn't anything he wouldn't get back from his weekly allowance. He offered to do extra chores to get a raise, so he could afford to keep bringing food to The Redhead, and his parents accepted.

The sensation in his stomach hit him as soon as he entered the park. He found his feet pulling him into a brisk walk. Was he actually excited to see The Redhead, or was it the guilt for not being around for the past two days?

His stomach dropped when he made his way around the bend. The Redhead was nowhere in sight. Feeling down, Roxas sat on the bench where the Redhead usually sat. He worked to catch his breath after his brisk walk that turned into more of a jog, and he stared at the sub and cookie sitting in his lap.

The bench creaked beside him, and Roxas practically jumped when he saw it was The Redhead. Roxas suddenly felt guilty for sitting on his bench. The Redhead's eyes were closed, and he looked relaxed with his arms crossed behind his head. He acted as though Roxas wasn't there, so Roxas could discern The Redhead wasn't too upset that Roxas sat on his usual bench. The bag crinkled in Roxas's lap, and Roxas saw The Redhead glance at him out of the corner of his eye from the noise.

Taking that as his opportunity, Roxas held the bag out to him. "I'm Roxas," he greeted as the redhead held onto his hand and the bag of food.

"Axel." the homeless man responded. His voice was smooth like silk, almost addicting to Roxas's ears. He let go of Roxas's hand and opened the bag.

"It's a chicken parm sub and a chocolate chip cookie," Roxas said, as Axel removed the wrapper of the sub.

Axel didn't say anything. He bit into the sub hungrily.

Roxas sat on the bench while Axel ate. He felt strangely comfortable sitting beside him. His eyes slipped shut, and he was reminded of his lack of sleep from the night before. 'Stupid homework,' he scolded lazily. Dozing off, Roxas slouched over onto Axel's shoulder.

Axel flinched from the touch but didn't shove Roxas off of him. "Kid, I don't think you wanna be falling asleep on a homeless guy. Who knows what he might steal outta your wallet if he's desperate enough?"

Half asleep, Roxas glanced up at Axel. "Oh, sorry," he apologized, sitting up straight. "I'm really tired. I left all my homework until the last minute last night."

Axel scoffed beside him. "Those were the days. All I had to worry about was homework, looking good, and when the next party was."

Roxas wasn't sure what to say in case he made the redhead uncomfortable, so he chose to remain silent. Again, he started to fall asleep.

"Kid," Axel said, sounding slightly irritated. "I'm flattered you're not offended by me or anything, but really? Go home and catch some z's if you're that tired."

Ignoring him, Roxas thought of a question he wanted to ask Axel since they had first met. "Do you like all the food I get you? I never know what to order because I don't know what you like," Roxas murmured.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I like everything you bring me, but don't burn a hole in your wallet for me."

Roxas yawned and begrudgingly sat up. "I don't care. It's my money, and I'll spend it on whomever I want."

Axel held up his hands in defeat. "Whatever you want kid. It obviously doesn't bother me."

Roxas was getting annoyed with Axel calling him a kid. Maybe Axel forgot his name already and just didn't bother asking for it. "The least you can do is call me by my name. It's Roxas, not kid."

"Fine. Rock's-ass."

"My ass is not a rock, thanks." Roxas extended his hand towards Axel. "Give me your trash, and I'll throw it out for you."

Axel crumpled up the paper bag and placed it in Roxas's hand. Still holding onto the bag, he looked up at Roxas. "I can do things for myself you know." He stood up, taking the paper bag with him and walked over to the trash can across the path.

"I never said you couldn't," Roxas answered grumpily, watching Axel throw away the bag.

Axel returned to the bench and sat back down beside Roxas. "You implied it."

Roxas' phone began to ring, and he pulled it out of his pocket hastily. He glanced at Axel and saw he wasn't paying him any attention. Taking that as permission, he flipped open his phone and pressed it to his ear. "What Hayner?"

"Did you do any of the math homework? I can't afford another detention for not doing it, but I don't get any of it!"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "No, I did not do the math homework. You know I don't do my math homework until my study period."

"Agh, come on, man. Do it tonight and let me copy yours tomorrow."

"Why can't you just ask Olette? I think Leonhart is getting suspicious. He always glares at me when I pass my homework up. He knows."

"He doesn't know, Roxas! If he hasn't said anything, then you're still in the clear! Please…? I'll buy you a sea-salt ice cream tomorrow during lunch."

Hayner knew how to bribe him. "Okay, I'll let you copy my math. This is the last time!"

Hayner laughed. "I knew the ice cream would get you. Thanks man."

"Sure. Goodbye."

"See ya."

Roxas snapped his phone shut and shoved it into his pocket. "I'm gonna go," he told Axel. "My 'friend' just bribed me into doing his math homework." He stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder.

Axel overheard the entire conversation with ease. Roxas's friend had a big mouth. "Sea salt ice cream? That stuff is pretty good, but it's not a very fair trade."

"It is to me. Sea salt ice cream is my favorite flavor of ice cream. It's my weakness."

Axel chuckled. "I can tell."

The churning in Roxas' stomach came back full force at the sound of Axel's laugh. "What do you want me to bring you tomorrow?"

"A cheeseburger and fries."

Roxas thought of the closest burger place. It was a little out of the way from his walking route, but if that's what Axel wanted, Roxas would get it. "Ok. I'll be a little late tomorrow then." He waved to Axel and started down the path. "See ya."

"Later, Roxas."

Roxas fought the urge to rub his stomach at the churning from Axel saying his name. His face felt hot, and his heart sped up slightly. He had to stop himself from sprinting off from the uncomfortable way he felt. Instead, he acted natural and continued on towards his house.

* * *

"Here. A double cheeseburger and a medium fry." Roxas plopped the bag in Axel's lap and sat beside him.

Axel sighed at the food happily. "I got something for you too, kid."

Roxas pouted when Axel called him kid but immediately brightened when he saw sea-salt ice cream in Axel's hand. He took it greedily and ripped the wrapper off. "Yum." He bit it, enjoying its sweet and salty flavor. Suddenly, he held it in front of him, studying it curiously.

Axel stopped eating his cheeseburger mid-bite. "What? Something wrong with it?"

"How'd you afford this?"

"I get money from charitable people. Don't worry about it, kid."

He looked at the ice cream sadly. "But…"

"Just eat it. You already bit it, so I can't return it now."

Roxas licked the melting ice cream, depressed. "I feel bad you spent your money on me."

"Roxas, I bought that for you. 'I can spend my money on whoever I want.' Remember you said that yesterday?"

Roxas nodded.

"Well, I'm saying the exact same thing to you now. It was only a dollar, so relax."

"…Okay."

They ate together in silence, finishing at the same time. "My turn to throw out the garbage." Roxas held out his hand expectantly.

"Here." Axel gave him his trash.

Roxas stood up and threw out their trash. He was happy that Axel didn't refuse his charity that first day. Because now Roxas could honestly say spending time with Axel was the best part of his day.

"What are doing around here loser?"

Someone shoved Roxas hard, and he almost flew to the ground. Luckily, he grabbed onto the garbage can for balance. "What do you want, Seifer?" He glared at the blonde haired bully angrily. "I can't walk home without you attacking me?"

"It looked to me as though you were eating with a hobo." Seifer laughed and shoved Roxas again. "Is that your career choice? Becoming a hobo? Cause it looks like that guy would do a great job helping you out."

Roxas sneered at Seifer. "Don't talk about him that way! He's my friend!" He raised his fist at Seifer threateningly.

"Get out of here, kid." Axel came up behind Roxas and stared at Seifer threateningly.

"Please, I'm not scared of some hobo. You're probably an alcoholic druggie that got your life so messed up that you ended up on the streets."

"Exactly, but that doesn't mean I can't beat the shit outta you."

Seifer scoffed. "Right," he answered sarcastically. "I'll see you tomorrow, loser." He smirked at Roxas and walked off.

"That the school bully?"

Roxas scowled as he watched Seifer getting farther and farther away. "Yeah. He likes bullying me the most out of everyone. I can't stand him."

"If he gives you more trouble, I'll gladly beat him up for you."

Roxas smiled up at Axel. "Thanks, but I think that would only make the situation worse."

Axel shrugged. "He deserves a good beating if you ask me."

Roxas gave him a warning look. "Axel, no."

Roxas threw the bag of fast food next to Axel and plopped down beside him. He groaned and rubbed his cheek. "Shittiest day ever."

"What happened?" Axel asked in-between bites of the triple cheeseburger.

"You'll get pissed if you knew."

"Roxas."

Roxas sighed and uncovered his cheek. There was a huge red welt that took up his entire cheek. It looked swollen and you could make out the imprint of a fist.

Axel looked utterly pissed, just as Roxas predicted. "Was it that bully? I swear I will beat the crap outta him now. Where is he?"

"I don't know," Roxas answered tiredly. "Just let it go."

"No way, Roxas. You go to Twilight High? I'll meet you there after school tomorrow, and then he'll get what he deserves."

Roxas looked at him pleadingly. "Don't beat him up too much."

Axel smiled; Roxas gave in. "Class still ends at 2:30, right?"

Roxas nodded reluctantly.

* * *

Thursday afternoon, Roxas glanced worriedly through the crowd of students outside. He spotted familiar red hair almost immediately. Axel was leaning against a tree nonchalantly, and Roxas ran towards him.

"Are you sure about this?" Roxas asked, ignoring the incredulous looks his schoolmates were giving him as they passed by. It wasn't every day that a student willingly talked to a homeless person.

Axel cracked his knuckles and smiled. "Positive." He patted Roxas on the cheek, causing him to cringe. "He smacked you hard if you're flinching from that."

Roxas glared up at Axel. "Let's just get this over with. He usually hangs out near the bleachers of the football field." He turned around, where students were still piling out from the building. "I hate crowds."

"You just gotta be assertive, is all." He cupped a hand around his mouth. "Homeless guy coming through!" The teens closest to Axel looked at him disgustedly and moved away. Axel raised his eyebrows at Roxas. "See?" He grabbed Roxas by the wrist and began pulling him through the crowd.

They reached the football field in little time because of Axel's 'assertiveness.' Seifer was lounging on the bleachers with his cronies, Rai and Fuu, as they approached.

Seifer noticed them immediately and smirked. "Back for more chicken-wuss? Yesterday's beating wasn't enough?"

Roxas growled and was ready to attack Seifer himself.

Axel extended his arm in front of Roxas to stop him. "I warned you to leave Roxas alone." He clenched his fists eagerly. "Now I get to beat the shit outta you."

Seifer laughed and approached Axel. "Let's see what you got, hobo." Seifer gritted his teeth and swung at Axel forcibly.

Axel stopped Seifer easily, gripping onto his fist. He smacked Seifer in the chin, causing him to stumble backward. Without pausing, Axel grabbed Seifer by the shirt and punched him in the stomach, showing no mercy. Seifer crumpled to the ground, gasping for air.

"Want more?" Axel asked dangerously.

Seifer glared at Axel and stood up shakily. "That was nothing, hobo."

Axel smirked and aimed a series of punches at Seifer's face. Blood dripped from Seifer's nose and lip from the blows. Seifer stumbled and fought to keep his balance but fell backwards on his butt. He clearly was no match for Axel. Rai and Fuu stepped in between Axel and Seifer protectively.

"That's enough, you know? Seifer isn't feeling well today."

Axel scoffed. "No more bullying Roxas, got it? Or next time, I'll knock you unconscious, and you'll be in the hospital for weeks." He glared at the three bullies before turning around and taking Roxas by the wrist. "Let's go, Roxas."

Roxas nodded, stunned from Axel's aggressive behavior. He relaxed when they reached the sidewalk. "Uh, what do you want me to get you today?"

Axel released Roxas and looked down at him. "I'm not hungry today. Some lady gave me an entire cherry pie around noon."

"You ate it all?"

"Of course I did. I'm a hungry guy, except for right now."

Roxas glanced at Axel's hand. Splotches of Seifer's blood glistened on his knuckles. "You need to wash your hands."

"And what place do you think will let a homeless guy use their bathroom?"

"My place," Roxas answered, not really thinking.

Axel was taken aback. "You're not serious are you? What kind of kid invites a homeless guy into their house?" He ran his fingers through his matted hair.

"A nice one named Roxas, not kid."

"Well…I'm meeting my friend at the park in a few."

Roxas looked at Axel disbelievingly. "Your friend?"

"Yeah. His name's Demyx. We've been friends for a few years already. He knew me before I became homeless." They reached the park, and someone was sitting on their usual bench. "That's him. He only comes on Thursdays."

Roxas nodded, believing Axel. But he wouldn't let Axel escape his hospitality that easily. "Tomorrow. You're coming to my house. No excuses. I'll meet you here like normal."

"Maybe I just won't come to the park tomorrow…"

Roxas took Axel's dirty hand in his and squeezed it tightly. "We'll meet here like we always do and you'll come over. Not as a homeless guy but as my friend. Ok?"

Axel stared at Roxas in surprise and nodded mutely.

Roxas smiled reassuringly and let go of Axel's hand. "See you tomorrow." He left Axel standing there bewildered and made his way home.

* * *

Axel was sleeping on their usual bench when Roxas came by on Friday. Roxas's phone went off just as he was about to shake Axel awake. Grumbling to himself, he stepped back and pulled out his phone. He turned his back to Axel and answered the call.

"What is it, Hayner?" Roxas asked irritably.

"Geez man, can't a guy call his best friend and talk about our plans for tomorrow?"

"I told you I was going to be busy after school today, and we're only playing video games tomorrow, nothing special."

"You're obviously not that busy if you have time to answer my call. And video games are more than special. They rule the world."

"I only answered because it would be rude to ignore you. And whatever about the video games. Now I have to go, ok?"

"Why? What could you rather be doing other than hang out with me and the others?"

"I'm hanging out with someone else today. Goodbye."

"A girl? You have a girlfriend?"

"No, Hayner. I don't have a girlfriend! You're so annoying."

There was a tap on Roxas's shoulder, and he flipped around to see Axel standing beside him. He held out his hand expectantly, and Roxas gave him his phone.

"Yo, this is Axel, Roxas's friend. He does _not_ have a girlfriend, so stop harassing him. He's hanging with me for the rest of the day, so don't call anymore cause he's not gonna answer." He handed Roxas his phone back, rolling his eyes.

"There's your proof Hayner. Now seriously, goodbye."

"Alright. Alright. Bye."

Roxas sighed as he hung up the phone. "He's so nosy. Are you ready to go?" He began walking towards the exit of the park.

Axel followed. "Yep. I'll warn you now. People stare. If it makes you uncomfortable, let me know cause I'll just freak them out enough that they'll stop right away."

"Staring isn't a problem for me. One time my older brother Sora drew Sharpie all over my face the night before picture day, and all of it wouldn't come off. My face was raw the entire day from all the scrubbing plus I had 'Sora's little brother' written on my face. Even worse, they were too lazy to Photoshop all the Sharpie off my face. I'll show you the picture if you want."

"That's the best your brother thought of? 'Sora's little brother'? How lame."

"My brother is pretty dense. He's away at college, so I don't deal with his idiocy as much."

"What year are you?"

Roxas looked both ways down the street before answering. "I'm a junior." He crossed the street with Axel alongside him when it was clear.

"So you're seventeen?"

"Yeah. My birthday is December 13th, so I was one of the first to turn seventeen in my class. When's your birthday?"

"August 8th. I'm going to be twenty-two."

"You're an old fart."

"As of today, we're only four years apart. I'm not that old."

"My brother's turning nineteen in a month on June 1st. You're the oldest in my group of friends, so, yes, you're old."

Axel scoffed as they turned down another street. "Whatever. Where's my food? I'm hungry today."

"Patience, patience. We're almost at my house, and then I'll let you know what I've got planned."

"Plans? That sounds interesting."

Roxas ignored the stares a group of teens gave them as they continued down the street. "So, have a nice time with your friend yesterday?"

"Demyx? Yeah. He was asking about you after you left. He wants to thank you for 'dealing with me.'"

Roxas smiled at Axel teasingly. "You are pretty demanding." Roxas stopped in front of a middle class brick house. "This is my house, number 813." He thought for a moment. "The same as our birthdates combined. That's funny." He climbed up the steps of his house and pulled his house keys out from his pocket.

He ushered Axel in upon opening the door. Dropping his bag to the floor, Roxas crossed his arms and looked Axel over. "First things first: shower."

"Shower? Roxas…you don't have to…"

"Yes. Come on, stinky." He grabbed Axel by the arm and dragged him up the stairs. They passed a room with an open door, an office. Then immediately after that was the bathroom. "You can use my shampoo and body wash. There's a blow dryer next to the sink, since your hair is so long." He reached into the linen closet beside the shower and pulled out some fluffy towels and a loofa with the tag still on it. "The only problem is clothes. My brother's boyfriend left his clothes here one day, but he's still not as tall as you." He plopped the towels onto the toilet. "Be right back."

After grabbing some clothes, Roxas met Axel back in the bathroom. Axel was staring at him in shock. "What's wrong?" he asked Axel.

"You're letting a homeless-"

"No, Axel. You're my friend. Now stop gawking and get in the shower, or we won't have time to do all the stuff I planned." He put the clothes next to the sink and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Roxas stood across the hall until he heard the rush of the shower. Smiling to himself, he made his way down the stairs and into his family room.

Axel came down the stairs a half hour later. Roxas flicked the T.V. off and turned to admire him. Axel looked great. His hair was fluffy and clean, styled into perfect spikes. His clothes were a little tight, but it didn't detract from his skinny figure. The way Axel's eyes sparkled…Roxas smiled like he won a million dollars. His stomach was fluttering uncontrollably; so much that Roxas stood up to distract himself. "You look great! Feeling clean now?"

Axel stared at the ground sheepishly, clearly out of his comfort zone. "Yeah. Thanks. It's been a while since I've been in a shower."

"No problem. Are you ready to go to our next destination?"

Axel caught Roxas's gaze. "Where are we going?"

"Out to eat. Wherever you want." Roxas practically ran to the door. "Come on."

Axel followed Roxas outside more slowly. He'd never seen Roxas this excited for anything before. He was already waiting for Axel at the street corner while Axel was just leaving the driveway. "Wait up, Roxas!" He ran over to Roxas and caught up. "No more running ahead." He took Roxas by the hand and forced him to walk at his pace.

"Sorry. I just wanna make sure we have time to do everything," Roxas apologized. He glanced at their clasped hands, and his stomach immediately started its flips. "You don't have to hold my hand. I promise I'll be a good little boy and won't run away."

"You sure?" Axel's grip loosened, and he let his hand drop to his side.

Roxas laughed. "I'm seventeen, not five. Remember?"

"Your height doesn't help your case."

Roxas just glared at Axel, trying to keep a straight face. He exploded into laughter after Axel smirked back at him. "Whatever." He didn't know why, but he felt extremely giddy being around Axel.

"So is that bully leaving you alone now?"

"He didn't come to school today, but his friends did. They avoided me all day."

"See? I knew I could help solve your problem."

Eventually, they reached a restaurant that specialized in grilling. "Here, let's go here," Axel suggested.

They went inside and were seated immediately. It was only around 4:00, so there weren't too many other people. They sat in a booth, Roxas on one side and Axel on the other. "Get whatever you want. I'm paying."

Axel shook his head, peering at Roxas over his menu. "I have some money, you know."

"Well, save up some of it for later," Roxas warned. "I'll pay for whatever you don't."

"Why do I feel like the girl in this outing?" Axel moaned.

Roxas laughed, and the waitress approached their table.

"I'm Kairi, and I'll be your waitress. Can I get you some drinks to start?"

"Two cokes," Axel told her, smirking at Roxas. "And we'll put in our order too. Roxas wants the Philly Burger, and I want the Steakhouse Burger." He slid the menu towards their waitress, not taking his eyes off of Roxas.

Roxas rolled his eyes and put his menu on top of Axel's.

Kairi glanced up from her order pad and looked at Roxas. "Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Kairi; Sora and I used to be really close friends when we were younger. We kind of drifted apart after he went off to college. How's he doing? Riku treating him alright?"

Roxas looked at Kairi, suddenly remembering her. "Oh, yeah. I remember you. You were Sora's first girlfriend, and then he found out he was gay." Kairi blushed slightly and laughed. "He's doing good. I haven't heard from him in a while. He's too busy spending all his time with Riku."

Kairi took the menus from the table. "Looks like you're following in Sora's footsteps."

Roxas blushed from Kairi's assumption. "We're just friends, Kairi."

She glanced at Axel, who looked like he was enjoying watching Roxas squirm. "If you say so. I'll put your order in right away." She smiled at them politely and retreated to the kitchen.

Roxas covered his face in shame. "Oh, God."

Axel chuckled across from him. "I want to be nice and not say anything for once. But _that_ was too funny! Girls embarrass you, but spending time with a homeless guy doesn't? That's messed up."

Roxas kicked Axel under the table in response. Instead of flinching in pain, Axel just laughed.

"Here are your drinks," Kairi said, approaching them with their drinks. She placed them on the table along with two straws. "Does Sora still have the same number? I should call him and see how he's doing."

Roxas ripped of the wrapper on his straw and stabbed the straw into his drink. He refused to look Kairi in the eye. "Yeah, he does. Good luck getting a hold of him."

"Ok, thanks."

When Kairi left, Roxas took a long sip of his drink. He couldn't wait to get out of there.

After they finished eating, Roxas paid the bill, much to Axel's displeasure. "I let you order for me, so I get to pay," he settled. The bill was only thirty dollars, nothing Roxas couldn't handle. He waved to Kairi on the way out to prove that he wasn't overly embarrassed by her assumption. He and Axel were just friends.

"Next destination is this way," Roxas told Axel as they stepped out of the restaurant's doors. They turned left, back in the direction of Roxas' house.

"Where else are we going?" Axel asked curiously.

"You'll see," Roxas teased.

After a fifteen minute walk, Roxas stopped in front of a clothing store.

Axel shook his head vigorously. "No. You are not buying me clothes now too."

"You can't walk around in someone else's clothes forever. This place is where I go for clothes. We're going." Roxas pulled Axel to the doors and dragged him inside.

Axel stared at the expensive looking clothes on the various racks. "Roxas…I…There's no reason to buy me clothes. I have no place to wear them."

"You can't wear the same thing every day, Axel. You need other clothes." He shoved Axel towards a rack. "Now go and find stuff you like. Just pick out a shirt and some pants, and you don't have to try them on if you don't want to. It's not as hard as you're making it out to be."

After insistent ushering by Roxas, Axel finally approached the clothes. He did find a few things he liked and offered to try them on. Except, he didn't let Roxas see what he picked out.

"Why not?" Roxas moaned. "If I'm buying, then I should at least see what you're getting."

"You'll see when we get back to your place." Axel placed the clothes he wanted to get on the counter, and Roxas dug out his wallet.

The cashier smiled at them and checked them out. Axel grabbed the bag of clothes before Roxas could bat an eyelash and made his way out of the store.

Roxas checked his phone. "Ok, it's 5:45 now, so we can go back to my house, you can put your new clothes on, and then we can go to the last place I had planned on."

"Another place? This day is endless."

Roxas felt something stab his heart after hearing Axel's moans of complaint. "But you're having a good time, right?"

Axel glanced at Roxas, hearing the uncertainty in his voice. He patted Roxas on the shoulder. "Course I am! I took a shower, went out to eat, got new clothes, and am spending time with my buddy!"

Roxas felt reassured. "Ok, good."

They reached Roxas's house in a matter of minutes, and Axel ran to the bathroom. Roxas waited patiently at the bottom of the stairs until Axel came back down. A blush crept to his cheeks when he saw what Axel was wearing: black skinny jeans and a dark grey v-neck t-shirt.

He gave Roxas his signature smirk and jerked his head so his hair fell back over his shoulders. "What do you think?"

"Uh…y-yeah. You look a-amazing," Roxas stuttered.

"Did someone develop a stutter while I was gone?" Axel approached Roxas and leaned down towards him. "I owe you one. Today's been a great day." He paused. "But I'm not sure how to pay you back."

"Don't worry about it," Roxas answered nervously. "We have one more stop that I planned on, so let's get going."

Axel smiled and walked towards the front door. "Ok, let's go!"

This time they walked all the way to the movies. Hopefully, something good was playing.

"Anything you wanted to see?" Roxas asked.

"I couldn't care less." Axel's eyes brimmed with excitement. "I haven't been to the movies in ages!"

Roxas laughed and entered the ticket line. "I figured as much, so you can pick the movie."

Axel followed behind him and gave Roxas a crushing hug, lifting him off the ground. "This is so great! Thanks!"

Roxas struggled for air. "You're welcome. Now put me down before I run out of air."

Of all things, Axel chose to see a horror movie. Roxas didn't prefer horror movies, but if that's what Axel wanted to see…They got a large popcorn and a large drink with two straws to split between them.

The movie was pointless, filled with gore and teenage girls screaming. Roxas shut his eyes during the especially bloody parts. Meanwhile, Axel was next to him laughing, jamming popcorn into his mouth.

"I don't know why you think this is so funny," Roxas whispered, flinching when a girl's arm just got amputated from the killer's extremely large knife.

"I don't know why you don't." Through the darkness, Axel could make out Roxas' pinched face. "Do you not like violent things?"

"What do you think?" He flinched again as the girl gave another piercing scream. He looked down at his lap, waiting for it to be over.

Axel placed his hand comfortingly over Roxas's. "It'll be over soon." The girl screamed one last time, and finally died. Axel laughed heartlessly. "Finally died, didn't you? Who's next?"

When the movie was finally over, Roxas stood up shakily from his seat. "Never again."

Axel was still laughing in his seat. "Those girls totally got what they deserved!" He whooped and stood up. "Awesome movie!" He turned to Roxas. "You alright now?"

Roxas nodded and stumbled out into the aisle. "I'm ready to get outta here now, please."

"No problem. You seem unstable. You sure you're okay?" Axel took Roxas' hand in concern. "I don't want you falling over from your squeamishness." He pulled Roxas down the stairs of the aisle and out into the main hallway.

"I don't feel like walking home," Roxas moaned. "Especially after that." He pulled out his phone. "Thank God for parents with cars." He dialed his house number and his father answered the phone almost immediately. "Hey Dad. Can you pick me and a friend up at the movie theater? We'll be waiting outside."

"Yeah. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thanks." He snapped his phone shut, and they continued their way outside. They sat down on a bench near the theater doors to wait. Roxas yawned. "It's only 8:00 and I'm already tired."

"It doesn't help that the sun is setting already. People get tired when it's darker out."

Without thinking, Roxas rested his head on Axel's shoulder. "I'm tired."

Axel's chuckle shook Roxas slightly. "You said that already."

"I'm tired."

"Really? Go and catch some z's if you're that tired."

"You said that already."

"What? When did I say that?"

"On Monday. I almost fell asleep on you. It was all because Hayner needed to copy my math homework in the morning, so I had to do it the night before."

"You need to learn to say no."

An expensive looking car pulled up and honked at the two of them. Roxas perked up, recognizing the car. "My dad is here, and saying no is not something I can easily do."

They clambered into the car, and Roxas turned to his dad in the driver's seat. "Dad, this is my friend, Axel. Axel, this is my dad, Cloud Strife."

"Nice to meet ya, Mr. Strife."

Cloud grunted in response and cut another car off to reach the signal light first. Roxas held onto the door tightly, as he was accustomed. "My dad's a crazy driver, so forgive him."

"As long as I don't get killed…"

"No, we'll be fine. Although, we've been close to getting into a few accidents."

Cloud gripped the steering wheel tighter as he tailgated behind another car. "It's because these assholes on the road can't drive."

Roxas laughed nervously. "Sure, blame the other drivers."

Cloud glared at his son and then looked back at the road. "So where'd you meet? I've never seen you hanging around with Roxas before. Axel, right?"

Axel glanced at Roxas for help. What did Roxas expect him to say to his father? The truth? Perhaps his father wouldn't approve of Roxas spending time with a homeless guy and spending all his money on him.

Noticing Axel's dilemma, Roxas answered for him. "Axel and I met in the park while I was walking home from school one day. I was tired, so we ended up sitting beside each other on the same bench. We started talking and became friends."

Cloud grunted, accepting the story. "You staying over for the night?"

"Oh, I don't think so," Axel answered, positive that Roxas wouldn't want a homeless guy sleeping in his house.

Roxas turned around in his seat. He looked disappointed. "Why not? I think you should. You can sleep in my room, like a sleepover."

Axel was surprised. "Roxas? I don't think I should. I'm a ho-"

"A hopeless person when it comes to falling asleep?" Roxas interrupted. "It's not a problem."

Axel ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Uh…ok. I guess that'll be alright."

"You obviously weren't expecting to sleep over. I'm guessing you didn't bring any sleepwear with ya?"

"No, I didn't."

Cloud made a sharp right turn, cutting across multiple lanes. He slammed on the brakes and parked outside of a clothing store. He unbuckled his seatbelt and pulled out his wallet from his back pocket; he sifted through it and pulled out a fifty dollar bill. "Go buy some pj's and clothes for tomorrow. No one leaves from my house wrinkled. Roxas and I will wait for ya here." He handed the bill to Axel, who took it hesitantly.

"It doesn't bother me sleeping in my clothes. You don't need to…"

"Just get inside the store and buy some damn clothes," Cloud barked.

Axel flinched back in surprise at Cloud's persistence. "Ok. Be right back." He opened the car door and went off inside the store.

Cloud turned towards his son. "How the hell did you befriend a homeless guy?"

Roxas looked at his father in shock. "How'd you know he's homeless?"

"I see him all the time when I drive to work. It's hard to forget long, red hair like that."

"Oh…I met him walking home from school last week. I gave him my lunch because he looked hungry. I've been buying food for him since then. It was only Monday that we started talking to one another. He's a nice guy."

Cloud smiled slightly at Roxas. "Good for you for helping him out. He hasn't tried stealing from you or anything?"

Roxas was horrified. "No! He would never do that!" He twiddled his fingers in his lap. "He's always warning me to avoid trusting him, but I can't help myself. I consider him my friend now."

"He's welcome to stay the weekend as long as someone's in the house. You may trust him, but I won't let myself be robbed."

"And yet you give him fifty dollars."

"Quiet. I willingly gave him the money. He didn't steal it."

"He wouldn't steal from anyone anyway."

The back door of the car opened and Axel flung himself inside. "Here's the extra money, Mr. Strife. Thanks a lot." Axel offered the money and the receipt to Cloud.

Cloud waved his hand dismissively. "Nah, just keep it." He put the car in drive and made a violent u-turn out of his parking space.

Axel was whiplashed back into his seat from Cloud's violent driving. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. We have enough money in our pockets."

Roxas turned in his seat towards Axel. "I didn't tell you but my grandfather died a little while ago. He was a cardiologist. He performed a lot of heart surgeries, so he was rich. He gave most of his inheritance to us. Part of the reason was because he and Sora got along really well. I don't think he liked me as much though."

"Everyone likes Sora," Cloud agreed. "Dad was a favoritist. He liked Sora more than everyone in the family."

Roxas grimaced, flipping forward in his seat. "Stupid Sora."

"Don't insult your brother when he's not around to defend himself."

"Oh? So I have permission to insult him whenever I see him? Thanks, Dad."

"You know what I meant. Now knock it off." Cloud slammed on the brakes and made a rough turn into the driveway. He turned the car off and ripped the keys out of the ignition. "Now get out of my car."

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Strife." Axel grabbed his new clothes and followed Roxas into the house.

"So, that was my dad. My mom works at the bar she owns, so maybe you'll see her tomorrow morning." Roxas headed up the stairs towards his room. It was on the left side of the hallway across from the bathroom. He walked over to his nightstand and turned his lamp on. "This is my room."

Looking around, Axel saw that Roxas was organized for a teenager. His bed was made, there were no clothes on the floor, and nothing was out of place. The room had a large bed, a chest of drawers, and a nightstand with a television. "I wouldn't have thought of you as a neat freak."

Roxas blushed, a little embarrassed. "This is the cleanest my room has been in weeks. I cleaned it cause I knew you were coming over."

"First impressions are always important," Axel agreed. "But I wouldn't have cared if your room was messy."

"I know. But it's like a mental block with me. I can't invite anyone into my room for the first time without it being clean." Roxas pulled open a drawer of his chest of drawers. "I'm gonna get changed into my pj's."

"You honestly wear pajamas? I've never heard of a guy wearing pajamas before."

Roxas pulled out an old t-shirt from the drawer. "I'm not five years old, Axel. I just call them my pj's." He pulled off his shirt and slipped on his oversized t-shirt.

Axel read what was on Roxas' shirt. "Key of Destiny? That's an awesome band. I went to a few of their concerts."

"I wish I went to one. Sora bought me the shirt, but I didn't get to go. The concert was on a school night, so my mom wouldn't let me go."

Axel threw his bag of clothes on the bed and dug through it. "But Sora went?" He pulled out a band t-shirt.

"Yeah. Just cause he's older." Roxas looked at the shirt Axel just slipped on. "Flurry of Dancing Flames, they're a good band too. Did you see them in concert too?"

"Hell yeah. I won a backstage pass to that concert. One of the best days of my life."

"Lucky," Roxas groaned. "I feel so deprived now." He slipped off his pants and was left wearing nothing but his shirt and boxers.

"Your boxers match your bed. You have a thing with black and white checkers?" Axel joked.

Roxas shrugged and sat on the bed. "I don't know. I just really like them."

Axel took his newly bought flame boxers from his shopping bag. "I'll be right back."

Roxas nodded from his spot on the bed and watched Axel go. His flipped back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Would Axel want to share the bed with him? He had a king bed, plenty of room for two people to sleep comfortably without coming near each other. Axel probably slept in the grass or on park benches. He deserved to sleep in a bed, not on the floor.

Axel re-entered the room now wearing the fiery boxers.

"Do you like fire?" Roxas asked. "You like the Flurry of Dancing Flames, flame boxers, and your hair is bright red."

"I can't help the color of my hair, but yeah. I used to be a huge pyromaniac. I lit stuff on fire for the fun of it."

"Weirdo." Roxas sat up in his bed, preparing himself to ask his question. "My bed is a king, so if you wanna sleep on the other side…it's fine with me."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Just don't kick me or anything." Roxas climbed under the covers and rested his head on his pillow.

Axel climbed into Roxas's bed on the right side. He stayed quiet, suddenly feeling nervous. He buried himself under the covers and faced the opposite direction of Roxas.

Roxas reached over to his lamp and turned it off, putting the room into complete darkness. He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. "Night."

Axel shifted beside Roxas. "Night." He forgot how comfy a bed could be.

* * *

The next morning, Roxas woke up at his normal time for a Saturday, noon. He yawned and stretched. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked off to his right. Axel was still sleeping, not much of a surprise. He slumped out of bed and went downstairs.

"Hey, Mom," Roxas greeted as he entered the kitchen.

Roxas's mom turned toward him from her spot in front of the stove. "Good, you're up. Is your friend awake too? I'm making a nice brunch for you."

Cloud entered the kitchen and took notice of Roxas. "Is Axel still asleep?"

"Yeah, he is."

"I'm making them brunch. You want anything Cloud?"

He shook his head. "No, thanks Tifa. I need to head out to work for a few hours." Cloud gave Roxas a warning look. "Don't leave him alone for too long."

"Stop worrying, Dad. Go to work."

Tifa waved goodbye to her husband and continued cooking. "I heard about Axel from your father. You're doing a wonderfully sweet thing. Is he the reason you wanted a raise in your allowance?"

"I buy him food every day after school, so I needed more money. Chores suck."

Tifa laughed. "Everyone has to do them, or our house would be a mess."

Roxas sat down at the kitchen table and buried his face in his arms. "I'm still tired." He moaned. "I had a hard time falling asleep. We saw a horror movie last night. Too much violence."

"Oh, Roxas. At least you're not as bad as Sora. He screamed during the Halloween specials on the kid's channel."

Roxas laughed and lifted his head. "Sora is such a wuss. Halloween specials aren't scary in any way."

Tifa brought a plate of food over to Roxas. "Here, I know how hungry you get on Saturday mornings."The plate was filled with pancakes, sunny-side-up eggs, sausage links, toast, and bacon.

Roxas took the fork his mom offered him and immediately dug in. "Alright! Thanks a lot, Mom. You're always the best at making breakfast."

"I need to go food shopping because of your large appetite. Do you need anything?" Tifa held a shopping list in her hand, pen poised.

"Um…I need more mint tic-tacs. And I think we're almost out of mayo."

She scribbled down his requests. "Ok. I'll take care of it. What about Axel?"

"I don't know. He'll eat anything."

"With his lifestyle, he has the excuse. I washed his clothes. They're hanging up in the laundry area."

"Kay. Have a great time."

Tifa smiled at her son. "I'll see you later then." She grabbed her purse off the counter and left through the front door.

Roxas finished eating ten minutes later and put his plate in the dishwasher. He quietly shuffled up the stairs to his room. Axel was still sleeping.

It was three in the afternoon, and Axel was _still_ sleeping. Roxas slumped down on the couch and stared at the T.V., extremely bored. He had taken a shower, gotten dressed, watched T.V. and had done most of his homework waiting for Axel to wake up. When was he going to wake up?

A loud yawn came from behind the couch. "Hey, Roxas. Sorry I slept in so late."

"It's okay. My mom made brunch three hours ago. It's still sitting out if you want some food."

"Hell yeah." Axel made his way into the kitchen with Roxas following him.

Roxas sat down in his usual chair and watched Axel pile food onto the plate his mom left out for him. Axel sat across from him and began to gorge himself.

"Slow down. There's plenty of food still on the stove for you."

"I'm hungry, so let me eat how I want."

The front door opened and Tife entered carrying various bags of food. She came into the kitchen and set the bags on the counter. "Hello. I'm TIfa Strife, Roxas's mom. Did you just get up?"

Axel nodded. "I did. You're a great cook, Mrs. Strife."

"Thank you very much, Axel. It's probably cold by now. Did you warm it up?"

"Nah. I'm used to taking what I get. Cold food doesn't bother me."

Tifa put her hands on her hips. "Roxas, how could you let a guest eat cold food?"

Roxas gave his mom an incredulous look. "He doesn't care! The food hardly hit the plate before it was in his stomach!"

Axel laughed and stood up to get more food. "It's not a problem."

"Nonsense." Tifa pulled the plate out of Axel's hands. "Now sit down, and I'll get this all ready for you."

Axel held up his hands in defeat and sat down as he was told.

Roxas held in a laugh at Axel's stunned face. "You've never dealt with an overbearing mother, have you?"

"No, I haven't."

Roxas looked over at his mother, who was putting the overflowing plate in the microwave. "How come it took you so long to go food shopping? Usually you're in and out of there."

Tifa hit the reheat button on the microwave and pushed start. "I bumped into an old friend of mine. We ended up going out for coffee and catching up." The microwave beeped and Tifa pulled out the warm plate of food. "Here. No one eats cold food in my house." She placed the food in front of Axel. "Unless, it's meant to be cold, like ice cream," she added as an after-thought.

Roxas's eyes widened in realization. "I forgot to tell you to get more sea-salt ice cream! No! I'll die without it!" He buried his face in his arms and pretended to sob.

"Roxas," Tifa said in a warning tone. "Don't overreact." She pulled out a box of sea salt ice cream from one of the bags. "I knew we were out, so I grabbed a box. They were on sale."

Roxas stared at the box hungrily and ran towards it. "You're the best." He opened the box and took out an ice cream. He peeled the wrapper off and sighed in bliss when he took a bite. "I love this stuff."

* * *

"You can come by anytime you want, you know," Roxas told Axel as he handed Axel his hobo outfit.

"Thanks for everything Roxas." Axel smiled and led the way to the front door.

TIfa was standing in front of the door holding a new backpack. "Here's a bag for you to carry all your stuff, dear. If it ever gets too cold or lonely outside, you can always come here."

Axel stopped midway from taking the bag in shock.

"She knows," Roxas said in explanation. "My dad recognized you from his driving route to work."

The redhead chuckled nervously and took the bag from TIfa. "Oh, then you're okay with your son hanging around a homeless guy?" He took his clothes and jammed them into the bag quickly.

"You're his friend, aren't you?" Tifa pulled Axel into a motherly hug. "Come by again soon." She let him go and stepped aside.

"Heh. You're too nice Mrs. Strife." He opened the door and stepped outside onto the front step.

Roxas followed behind him and shut the door. "I'll see you Monday. What do you want me to get you?"

"It doesn't really matter." Axel scratched the back of his head. "You have the nicest family I've ever met. You're lucky."

"I'm happy to share." Roxas glanced down the street and saw Hayner heading their way. "Uh-oh. I forgot that Hayner was coming over today."

Axel followed Roxas' stare. "Oh, that's the guy that copies your math homework?"

"Yep." Roxas waved at Hayner. "Hey, how's it going?"

Hayner crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the two of them, more so Axel. "And you are?"

"I'm nobody," Axel answered and started to make his way down the steps. "Bye Roxas."

Roxas ran after him and tugged on his arm. "This is Axel, the guy I was hanging around with after school yesterday."

Hayner looked a little angry. "And he's still over? Roxas, you hate it when people stay over at your place for the night."

"Uh...It doesn't bother me that much when people sleep over…and Axel needed a place to stay for the night."

"Whatever." Hayner glared at Axel. "Now you need to get out of here. Roxas and I have plans."

"Don't be jealous now that I stayed the night," Axel said sweetly. "Roxas was just being nice." Axel gave a two-fingered salute and walked off.

Roxas was upset with Hayner's clingy attitude and his rudeness towards Axel. "Hayner, don't be such a jerk. Axel's a really good friend of mine."

"Just don't forget who your best friend is," Hayner warned. "Now let's go play some video games like we planned."

* * *

Roxas waved to Axel as he approached the park bench. He was back to looking more like he did before Friday night since it had been a few days since he'd been over to Roxas's house and had a shower. He was wearing his Flurry of Dancing Flames shirt and a pair of jeans he must have gotten with Cloud's fifty dollars. Axel's backpack sat under the bench hiding behind his feet.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Hayner's attitude from Saturday. He gets jealous easily."

Axel took the bag of fast food Roxas offered him. "Not a problem. That was nothing compared to other people that I've had to deal with."

"Do you wanna come over for dinner?" Roxas asked suddenly. "My mom is making lasagna, and she always makes more than enough."

"Sure," Axel answered simply. "Your mom is great at making good food."

Roxas smiled and sat down next to Axel. "Awesome. Then you can walk home with me and hang out until then."

"As long as you don't force another shopping trip on me."

Roxas laughed at Axel's lack of enthusiasm. "Don't worry. I only will if you want to, or if I think it's absolutely necessary. I think you're fine with the Flurry of Dancing Flames shirt you have on."

Axel glanced down at his shirt affectionately. "Best band ever."

Roxas lifted his backpack off the ground. "I have a surprise for you." Out of the front pocket of his bag, he pulled out two slips of paper. He handed one to Axel.

"You didn't." Axel couldn't believe it. In his hand was a ticket to see the Flurry of Dancing Flames.

"I did," Roxas answered. "I hope you're free Friday night."

Axel rolled his eyes and stared at the ticket. "I'm always free…Holy crap! These are standing room only tickets! We get to mosh!"

"You seem like the type that thrives in mosh pits."

Axel smiled wider, and then suddenly his smile faded. He regarded Roxas seriously. "You keep giving me all these things and spending all of your money on me, but I can't give you anything in return."

"Axel…just being my friend is enough."

"But I don't feel like it's enough."

"Well, it is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

"Is." Roxas crossed his arms after a few seconds of Axel not arguing back. "Is," he repeated.

Axel stared at Roxas, frozen. Then, he smiled faintly to himself, grabbed Roxas by the shoulders, and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Not."

Roxas's eyelids fluttered in disbelief. He smirked at Axel and scooted closer to him. "Is."

Axel smirked back, liking the game they were playing. "Not." He leaned forward and kissed Roxas in the corner of his mouth.

"Is." The feeling in Roxas's stomach was raging uncontrollably. He realized that all along the feeling wasn't embarrassment for Axel's homelessness or pride for helping him. It was…

Axel kissed him fully on the lips for a few seconds. "Not."

"…Love…" Roxas muttered. "I think I…love…you."

"I win," Axel said proudly, referring to their argument. "And you know what? I've loved you ever since I first saw you." He looked Roxas in the eye meaningfully. "But I thought, why would a high school kid look twice at a hobo? No way he would. But you did. At first, I thought it was pity, but you just kept coming back every day. Then, you introduced yourself, and I was hooked."

"I felt the same since day one, but I just didn't realize it until now."

"You're in love with a hobo."

"No. I'm in love with Axel, one of my best friends. And I just happen to like buying him stuff." Roxas leaned back against the bench and took a deep breath. "We have a guest room that you can stay in. My mom owns a bar. She'll give you a position there. You can start earning some money."

"Roxas…you had this planned out didn't you?"

Roxas blushed sheepishly. "My family had a talk over the weekend, and we all want to help you out. But the admitting that I love you part just kinda happened." Roxas looked at Axel seriously. "So, will you accept?"

"Yeah, I will. I need to rebuild my life, and with your support…I'll do it."

Roxas smiled and stood up from the bench happily. "Then let's go. My dad's waiting for us in the car."

"I knew you had this planned out," Axel smiled. He scooped up his backpack and threw away his empty bag of fast food. "Your dad is one crazy-ass driver." He took Roxas by the hand, and they began to head out of the park.

"And the funny part is he always blames everyone else on the road." Roxas stopped right before they left through the park's gates. "Our relationship needs to lay low. My parents still need to think that we're just friends…until I turn eighteen. Then it won't matter." He turned his face towards Axel, hoping he would get the hint that this was his last chance to show affection publicly before they entered Cloud's line of vision.

"Oh, so you're asking me to kiss you without asking me to kiss you?"

"You're good."

Axel leaned down and gave Roxas a loving kiss. He made up his mind: he was going to turn his life around, and it was all thanks to Roxas.

* * *

Once again, HAPPY AKUROKU DAY! And if you wanna make me extra happy on this wonderful day, please review!


End file.
